This invention relates to a ceramic fiber module attachment system. More particularly, it relates to a ceramic fiber module, a method of protecting metallic substrates from high temperature with such a module, and a furnace wall so protected.
A "furnace" as the word is used herein is any enclosed space maintained at a high temperature. An example of such a furnace would be a ceramic kiln within which ceramic articles are fired. Typically, furnaces may require temperatures of 1100.degree. C., 1400.degree. C., or even 1650.degree. C. Particularly in today's fuel-short economy, it is necessary to provide methods of insulating such furnaces (i.e., of protecting the exterior walls from the temperature within the furnace), by insulating the walls. The term "walls" is used herein generically, including the ceiling, the floor and the movable closure portion of the furnace, usually designated as the "door". While floors are usually insulated with more complicated structures that must bear weight, modules are useful in some situations for floors. Furnace doors must be insulated, just like the stationary walls of the furnace, but because they are opened and closed frequently, the insulation on such movable walls, or doors, requires replacement much more frequently than the insulation upon the stationary walls.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide ceramic fiber modules for the insulation of furnace walls. A further object is to provide a method of protecting a metallic substrate from high temperature, and yet another object is to provide a furnace wall which is so protected.
Ceramic fiber modules for lining furnaces are known in the prior art, see for example Sauder et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,237 issued Nov. 23, 1976. It is, however, an object of the present invention to provide an improved module, method of attachment, and protected furnace wall.